Obtuse
by Kuroka
Summary: —Tenma, Kariya dan Tsurugi— Hubungan segitiga di antara ketiganya mulai menumpul. Seperti Deneb yang membiarkann sosoknya menjadi asing demi Altair dan Vega (dalam sudut yang merangkai ketiganya menjadi gugus bernama Summer Triangle). #sekuel Acute


******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, typo, abal, gaje, irasional, OOC, OOC, OOC. #titik

**Important Note:**

Maaf ficnya gaje, saya ga bisa cerita soalnya. Pokoknya maaf-gaje-badai. Dan maaf, chapter ini malah kebanyakan TenMasa-nya. "orz

* * *

**Obtuse**

—a triangle that has one angle that measures more than 90°—

* * *

"Kariya… aku mencintaimu."

Seekor kunang-kunang kecil hinggap di hidung Kariya yang tak bergerak seinci pun saat Tenma menuturkan kalimat berisi ungkapan perasaannya tersebut.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari pita suara milik Kariya. Anak itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya yang kini sukses membulat lebar.

"A.. m-maaf jika ini terlalu tiba-tiba," celetuk Tenma kemudian, mulai merasa gugup sendiri. "Tapi, aku… aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku ini…!" tuturnya kembali dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. "A..aku.. aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, lebih dari sekedar teman biasa...!"

Dan, _blam._

Bisa ditebak jika wajah kedua anak yang sedang bermandikan cahaya kunang-kunang ini sudah semerah buah apel.

"H-hah?!" respon Kariya dengan suara yang serak. Masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar barusan.

_Tenma… menyukainya?_

Aah… rasanya sulit dipercaya. Kenapa bisa anak yang sebaik dan sepolos—_dan selemot_—Tenma, bisa menyukai makhluk bermuka dua seperti dirinya…?

Sungguh; sungguh. Kariya sama sekali tidak mengerti. Jangankan hal itu; masalah mengenai percintaan saja… rasa-rasanya Kariya tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan…_nya…_

..Akan tetapi, seluruh pemandangan yang ada di hadapan anak berambut pirus ini… membuatnya tak mampu menolak—jujur saja. Selama ini, Kariya sama sekali tak pernah mengira bahwa ada seseorang yang _bisa_ menyukainya. Betul-betul menyukainya, sampai-sampai mau melakukan hal sejauh ini. Maksudnya—

(—seluruh hal yang Tenma lakukan padanya, hingga membawanya sampai ke tempat yang menakjubkan ini.)

Kariya sama sekali tak mengerti…kenapa ada seseorang yang mau berbuat sampai sejauh ini… _untuk dirinya…_

"Kariya…" kali ini bisik pelan Tenma menembus kesenyapan. "Aku... akan berbalik badan dan menunggu jawaban darimu," tuturnya mantap seperti apa yang pernah Tenma lihat dari komik yang ia baca. "Jika kau memelukku dari belakang, itu berarti kau mau membalas perasaanku… Tetapi jika kau menolaknya," jeda sebentar, "maka tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun."

Tik.

Tik.

Kariya mengedipkan matanya.

Eh, a-apa?_ Secepat ini?!_

Kariya pikir, Tenma akan memberinya waktu—setidaknya—satu minggu untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

(..Ternyata Tenma gesit juga…)

Setelah itu, sang pemuda bermata biru tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tenma menutup kedua matanya seraya berbalik memunggungi Kariya. Begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, pemuda berambut pirus yang ada di belakangnya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Menatap rumput yang terlihat gelap akibat gulita sang malam.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kariya merasa… senang.

(Ia bahagia, sebab sosok seperti dirinya… yang selama ini ia pikir… tidak berharga.. rupanya… bisa _cukup_ berharga bagi seseorang.)

Kariya membuka mulutnya, akan tetapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari sana. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya terjulur untuk—

_Buk._

"…_Bodoh." _ Bisik Kariya dengan suara bergetar sambil meninju pelan punggung Tenma.

Tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah, Kariya pun membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Tenma dan memeluknya erat.

"_Kenapa… kenapa aku?" _isak Kariya perlahan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tenma menyukainya? Kenapa Tenma memilihnya?

Kenapa sosok seperti dirinya yang tak pantas mendapatkan cinta, bisa dicintai oleh seseorang? Sungguh. Logika Kariya sama sekali tak pernah mampu memahaminya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Jangankan untuk sekedar bertanya; bahkan dirinya sama sekali tak merasa pantas mendapat semua perlakuan ini.

Tapi… sekali lagi. _Kenapa?_

"_Kenapa, Tenma…?" _ Kariya masih terisak di balik punggung Tenma, menunggu penjelasan atas semua ini.

Tanpa Kariya ketahui, Tenma tersenyum lembut sambil menatap langit malam. Dapat dilihatnya bintang Arcturus, Denebola dan Spica yang membentuk _Spring Triangle_ di angkasa. Tenma lalu membuka mulutnya, sambil menggenggam hangat tangan Kariya yang memeluknya erat dari belakang—

"Apa perlu ada alasan logis… untuk mencintai seseorang?"

_Deg._

Sebaris kalimat itu terdengar begitu telak bagi Kariya.

Tenma menyelipkan jari jemarinya di tangan Kariya. "Seperti halnya ketika kita… mencintai sepak bola. Apa kita juga perlu alasan yang logis untuk menyukainya?" Tenma tertawa renyah, "Tentu tidak, bukan?"

Suara angin malam yang berhembus di sela-sela dahan pohon merespon perkataan Tenma.

Tak perlu alasan logis untuk… mencintai seseorang?

Hahaha, rasanya jawaban tersebut tipikal Tenma sekali. Kariya tersenyum tipis di sela isak tangisnya sambil menghapus jejak butir air mata di wajahnya.

Tenma tersenyum lega saat tubuh pemuda yang sedang bersandar di punggungnya mulai berhenti gemetar. "Ng, Kariya…" ucapan Tenma kembali memotong kesenyapan. Ia mulai merasa tak enak dengan seluruh perlakuannya terhadap Kariya; termasuk tiba-tiba saja membawa Kariya ke tempat ini lalu menembaknya dan memintanya untuk segera memberi jawaban. "Maaf jika aku terkesan memaksa dan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenma-_kun_," potong Kariya pelan, "dan… terima kasih." Kariya memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk mengisi ulang paru-parunya dengan sejumlah udara. "Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah… memikirkanku." Bisik Kariya sambil tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan wajahnya tetap bersandar pada punggung lebar milik Tenma.

Suara-suara yang dihasilkan dari sayap para serangga malam menghasilkan harmoni yang terdengar begitu indah di gendang telinga.

"Eng, Kari..ya…" gumaman Tenma kembali terdengar, "…apa berarti…sekarang kita..sudah…" tanya Tenma sendat-sendat, berhati-hati dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu sebentar. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Kariya mulai kembali ke alam nyata.

Seketika, anak bermata sewarna emas ini pun terbelalak. Kaget.

"EH-EH-A-APA-APA?!" gagapnya salah tingkah. "A-AKU-AKU—" anak itu tak mampu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan benar. Masalahnya; barusan ia tidak sengaja memeluk tubuh Tenma dari belakang.

..Tidak sengaja, lho.

Habisnya; tadi ia terlalu terharu ketika mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu peduli pada dirinya. Akibatnya, ia jadi terbawa oleh suasana haru tersebut dan tanpa sadar malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Tenma. Bahkan sampai memeluknya segala. Ahh..

Seolah dapat mengerti kondisi Kariya, Tenma pun tersenyum simpul seraya mengangkat kedua pundaknya sebelum ia kembali berujar, "…Kariya pasti bingung ya? Eng… Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita coba jadian dulu sebulan, setelah itu, kau boleh memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkannya atau kita sudahi saja…" Tenma mengucapkannya secara gamblang tanpa setitik pun beban.

Lagi-lagi, kelakuan Tenma yang satu ini mengejutkan Kariya. Kok, bisa ya, ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebegitu mudahnya?

Tapi… jujur saja. Kariya memang sedang bingung saat itu. Bingung karena tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Tenma, tetapi juga ragu jika ia menerimanya. Masalahnya, ia sendiri masih belum tahu apa ia juga bisa benar-benar menyukai Tenma (sebagai kekasih) atau tidak.

_…Aduh, bagaimana ya?_

"Ng… aku janji tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam padamu, kok…" celetuk Tenma di tengah-tengah pergulatan batin Kariya. Sayangnya, entah kenapa kalimat Tenma barusan malah membuatnya menjadi terdengar semakin mencurigakan (bagi Kariya).

"...Kalau aku berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, kau boleh menampar dan meneriaku, kok." Tambah Tenma kemudian.

_Gubrak._

Aduh; sebetulnya anak ini sedang serius atau bercanda, sih?

Kariya kembali memikirkan baik-baik tawaran Tenma, berusaha untuk bersikap sebijak mungkin.

Oke, jadi barusan Tenma bilang _'coba dulu jadian sebulan'_? Hm, kelihatannya kalau seperti itu sih, tak masalah...

…Terlebih lagi, Tenma sudah berbuat sejauh ini untuk dirinya. Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau Kariya mencampakkan perasaan dari seseorang yang sudah mau serius memikirkan tentang dirinya—

_—nah, kan._ Ternyata Kariya memang tidak bisa menolak Tenma.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut pirus itu menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "…O-oke, kalau begitu." Jawab Kariya gugup sambil menunduk malu.

Sebuah kesepakatan pun terucap; akhirnya persetujuan antara Kariya dan Tenma resmi terikrar. Persetujuan mengenai hubungan 'percobaan' mereka selama sebulan ke depan; disaksikan oleh para kunang-kunang, serta cahaya bintang yang berusia tahunan hingga ratusan juta tahun yang lalu.

Bahagia, Tenma pun memeluk tubuh Kariya dengan erat. "Terima kasih…!" ucapnya tak bisa menahan rasa gembira yang meluap-luap di hatinya.

Kariya awalnya merasa salah tingkah, namun, ia bisa paham jika Tenma merasa sesenang itu. Sambil tersenyum simpul, Kariya berkata, "..Sama-sama, Tenma-_kun_. Mulai sekarang… mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya, ya."

* * *

Saat itu, Nagumo Haruya sedang asyik tidur-tiduran sambil menonton acara TV favoritnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Hiroto datang dan menginterupsi aktivitas bersantai pria dengan aksen menyerupai tulip di rambutnya tersebut.

"Nagumo, tolong bantu _nee-san_ menjaga Sun Garden. Aku dan Midorikawa mau menjemput Masaki dulu," ucap Hiroto terburu-buru.

Nagumo mendongakkan kepalanya pada sang lawan bicara dengan malas. "Ng? Bocah itu belum pulang?" diliriknya jam yang menempel pada dinding ruangan itu. "Selarut ini?"

Hiroto mengangguk cepat. "Katanya tadi sore ia mampir dulu ke suatu tempat dan saat mau pulang, sudah tidak ada kereta lagi," tutur Hiroto menceritakan isi pesan yang ia terima dari Kariya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Makanya, aku mau buru-buru menjemputnya sekarang…"

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu," jawab Nagumo cuek. "Pergi dan temukanlah dia. Dan, tak perlu secemas itu, bung. Bocah itu pasti baik-baik saja. Dia kan sudah besar—"

"—_DIA MASIH 13 TAHUN, NAGUMO!" _pekik Hiroto histeris.

Untung saja Nagumo sedang tidak makan atau minum apapun, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah tersedak sekarang.

"Iya, iya…!" kening Nagumo berkerut kesal, "Cepat pergi sana."

Hiroto rasanya ingin sekali menyentil kening Nagumo, namun niatnya keburu batal ketika tiba-tiba saja pria bermata kuning itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bisa gawat kalau bocah itu sampai di_rape_ sama om-om _random_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hiroto benar-benar melesat dari tempatnya dan segera membawa kebut mobil biru kesayangannya, mengabaikan peringatan Midorikawa (yang sudah siap duduk di kursi penumpang sejak tadi) mengenai sabuk pengaman—yang belum sempat pria berambut krimson itu pakai—dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Begitu sepasang pria bujang tadi melengos pergi, Nagumo Haruya, yang barusan sedang terlihat enak tidur-tiduran, melompat girang di tempatnya seketika.

"Asyik! Para pengganggu sedang tidak ada! Malam ini aku bisa puas internetan! Yuhu!"

Pria itu kemudian segera menyerbu kamar di mana laptop dengan akses internet berkecepatan tinggi berada. Selama ini, ia selalu dipaksa mengalah pada seekor cunguk bernama Kariya Masaki oleh Hiroto; maka dari itu, malam ini Nagumo berniat ingin balas dendam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak men_download_ banyak film dan lagu kesukaannya.

Pokoknya, akan dia _abuse_ laptop beserta akses internetnya itu…! Kalau nanti tagihannya tiba-tiba saja jadi membengkak, biar saja si Hiroto itu yang mengurusnya. Haha!

Sambil terus cekikikan ala antagonis, Nagumo menikmati aktivitas _browsing _internetnya. Oh ya, sekalian juga _chatting_ dengan beberapa kawan lamanya di dunia maya. Hm, kira-kira bagaimana kabar mereka, ya?

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sebuah pesan _offline_ yang baru masuk dari akun milik Kariya, Nagumo me_logout _akun tersebut dan kembali _sign in_ ke _chatroom_ menggunakan akun pribadi miliknya.

* * *

Tsurugi menatap layar laptopnya sekali lagi.

**[ Kariya, aku mencintaimu. ]**

Sederet kata tersebut adalah apa yang ditunjukkan oleh tiap _pixel_ pada _desktop _miliknya. Sebuah kalimat yang berisi kejujuran—bukan kalimat yang berasal dari semacam spam, apalagi virus komputer.

Dalam hati, hati Tsurugi merasa sedikit lega, sebab ia dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini terkubur dalam. Yah, walaupun tidak disampaikan secara langsung, setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengutarakannya.

Meskipun rasio jika nanti ia akan mendapat balasan seperti "_Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu,"_ atau "_Seharusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya, kan? Kita ini cuma teman."_ dan sejenisnya cukup besar, Tsurugi sudah siap menerimanya, sebab ia telah menyiapkan batinnya.

Meski perasaannya nanti tak terbalas, setidaknya… _setidaknya;_ ia sudah menyampaikan isi hatinya tentang perasaannya selama ini pada Kariya.

Ya. Tsurugi hanya ingin Kariya mengetahui perasaannya, sekedar itu saja.

(…Akan tetapi, ia lupa memperhitungkan kemungkinan lainnya. Kemungkinan jika ada seseorang yang menembak Kariya dan Kariya menerimanya.)

Seusai memastikan bahwa ia tak akan mungkin mendapatkan balasannya pada saat itu juga, pemuda berambut _navy_ ini memutuskan untuk mematikan benda elektronik yang selama ini telah berjasa membantu komunikasinya dengan Kariya, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

* * *

.

.

"Tenma dan Kariya akhirnya jadian...?"

Desas-desus bahwa Tenma dan Kariya jadian menyebar ruak begitu pesat. Padahal aslinya yang bersangkutan sendiri belum seratus persen menjadi sepasang kekasih; sebab keduanya masih menjalani masa 'percobaan' mereka.

Yah; berterimakasihlah kepada para tukang gosip yang giat menyebar isu baik secara lisan maupun melalui media sosial seperti _Inatter_ dan lain-lain.

…Kurang kerjaan sekali ya, mereka.

Padahal, Tenma dan Kariya sendiri sama sekali tak pernah (bermaksud) menunjukkan kedekatan mereka (setelah kejadian pada malam itu) di depan orang-orang. Bahkan, keduanya pun sama sekali tak ada yang pernah memberitahu mengenai status hubungan (coba-coba) mereka kepada yang lainnya.

Jadi, entah dari mana informasi tersebut bisa sampai bocor dan meluber ke mana-mana.

…Mungkin, ada seorang (atau beberapa) oknum yang berhasil mengetahui—jika tidak mau disebut _membongkar_—hubungan Tenma-Kariya, dan secara tak sengaja menyebarluaskannya…?

.

.

_(Percakapan di Inatter beberapa hari yang lalu.)_

**Aoi **Ternyata kecurigaanku benar.

**Shinsuke #Aoi** Eh? Ada apa, Aoi?

**Aoi #Shinsuke** Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Shinsuke.

**Aoi #Shinsuke **Cuma, dugaanku kalau Tenma menyukai seseorang di klub itu ternyata benar.

**Midori #Aoi** HAH?! Apa katamu, Aoi?

**Midori #Aoi **Tenma menyukai seseorang di klub?!

**Shinsuke #Aoi **Apa? Apa? Siapa orangnya?

**Aoi #Midori **Ya, begitulah~

**Aoi #Shinsuke **Ah, masa kau tidak tahu, Shinsuke? Padahal jelas sekali terlihat, lho.

**Aoi #Shinsuke **Bahkan Endou-kantoku saja menyadarinya.

**Akane #Aoi **Jadi Aoi-chan juga sudah tahu, ya?

**Midori #Akane** EH? Kau juga, Akane?

**Midori #Akane** Kenapa cuma aku saja manajer yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa?

**Akane #Midori **Fufufu, itu karena Midori-chan kurang jeli.

**Akane #Midori **Habisnya, Midori-chan terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Nishiki-san, sih.

**Midori #Akane** A… APA KATAMU?

**Shinsuke #Aoi **E…Endou-kantoku?

**Shinsuke #Aoi **Tunggu sebentar… jangan-jangan soal latih tanding yang tadi…

**Aoi #Shinsuke** Nah, kau sendiri sudah bisa menebaknya, kan?

**Shinsuke #Aoi** Eh, tapi.. serius?

**Shinsuke #Aoi** Maksudku… Tenma.. suka pada…

**Midori **EHH?! Bahkan Shinsuke yang bukan manajer saja sudah berhasil menebaknya?

**Aoi #Midori **Ma.. masalahnya bukan soal itu… *sweatdrop*

**Midori **Aduh, semua ini membuatku semakin penasaran!

**Midori **Memangnya Tenma suka sama siapa, sih?

**Shinsuke #Midori** …Kariya?

**Aoi #Midori** Kariya.

**Akane #Midori **Kariya.

**Midori **Ka.. Kariya?

**Midori **HAAAAAAAH?!

**Nishiki **Ini sedang pada membicarakan apa, sih? Kok banyak yang menyebut nama Kariya?

**Midori **TENMA MENYUKAI KARIYA?!

**Nishiki **?!

**Nishiki #Midori **A…apa katamu? Tenma menyukai Kariya?!

**Kurama** **#Nishiki **Hah?!

**Kariya **Ini kok ada banyak akun asing berkeliaran di IL?

**Kurama** Ah! *gasp*

**Nishiki #Kariya **Eh, ha.. halo Kariya! Err, kau ternyata sedang online ya?

**Kariya #Nishiki** Maaf, ini siapa ya?

**Kariya **ET DAH TERNYATA MASIH LOGIN PAKAI AKUN SI CUNGUK!

**Kariya** PANTAS SAJA!

**Nishiki** (…Cunguk?)

**Kurama #Kariya** Eh… ini bukan Kariya?

**Kariya #Kurama **Bukan, ini bukan dia.

**Aoi **Fyuh..

**Shinsuke** Syukurlah…

**Midori** Haah, untung saja…

**Akane** Nyaris, ya? Hihihi.

**Kariya** Eh, ini kenapa di IL tiba-tiba jadi pada lega semua? O_O

**Kariya** Memangnya ada apa, sih?

**Aoi** **#Kariya** Eh, tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa kok..

**Kariya #Aoi** Ngomong-ngomong, kau anak Raimon?

**Aoi #Kariya** Iya, ada apa?

**Kariya #Aoi** Tahu tidak kemana Kariya pergi sore ini?

**Aoi #Kariya** Eh..? Setahuku dia langsung pulang begitu selesai latihan… Memangnya ada apa?

**Kariya #Aoi **Saat ini dia masih belum pulang ke rumah.

**Kariya #Aoi **Katanya sih dia kehabisan kereta, jadi tidak bisa pulang.

**Aoi #Kariya** Eh? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kariya sekarang?

**Kariya #Aoi** Sekarang dia sedang dijemput.

**Kariya #Aoi** Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang tahu dia pergi ke mana?

**Kariya #Aoi** Tumben-tumbenan anak itu pergi ke tempat yang jauh dengan kereta. Tidak biasanya.

**Shinsuke #Kariya** …Kereta?

**Midori #Shinsuke** Kau tahu sesuatu?

**Shinsuke #Midori** Eh, t-tidak…

**Shinsuke** (Jangan bilang kalau… Ah, tapi masa, sih?)

**Ichino **Malam semua!

**Ichino** Wah, IL sedang ramai, ya. Pada sedang membicarakan apa, sih?

**Nishiki #Ichino **Selamat malam!

**Kurama #Ichino** Malam. Coba kau lihat saja sendiri, topiknya sedang seru-serunya nih.

**Ichino #Kurama** Begitukah…? Baiklah, aku akan melihat-lihatnya dulu kalau begitu.

**Hayami #Ichino** Selamat malam…

**Midori #Hayami** Hayami, kau sedang online?

**Hayami #Midori** Iya, tapi sejak tadi aku hanya sekedar silent watch saja…

**Midori #Hayami** Oh…

**Ichino** HAAAH?!

**Ichino** TENMA SUKA SAMA KARIYA?!

**Kariya **APA?!

**Ichino** EH?!

**Ichino** OH MY GOD KARIYA SEDANG ONLINE…!

**Kariya** ADA YANG DEMEN SAMA SI CUNGUK?

**Kariya** SIAPAA?!

**Ichino** …?

**Ichino** …Lho, itu..

**Ichino** Itu bukan Kariya?

**Midori #Ichino** Bukan!

**Midori #Ichino** Kau sudah baca semua IL belum sih?!

**Ichino #Midori **Ah, belum…

**Ichino #Midori** Aku baru baca sampai bagian Midori-san terkejut soal orang yang disukai Tenma saja..

**Midori #Ichino** Pantas saja…

**Ichino** ..Oh!

**Ichino **SEKARANG AKU MENGERTI! Ya..!

**Ichino** Pantas saja tadi sore aku melihat Tenma menyeret Kariya ke suatu tempat.

**Ichino**Jadi begitu rupanya...

**Ichino** Wah, jangan-jangan, dia mau nembak Kariya?!

**Midori #Ichino** APA?

**Nishiki **Hah?!  
**  
Kariya** WHAT?!

.

.

Percakapan pun semakin berlanjut dan akan terlalu meletihkan jika terus diikuti. Akhirnya, pembicaraan yang panjang antara anak-anak Raimon (dan Nagumo) pun terus bergulir memenuhi IL. Entah kenapa spekulasi-spekulasi mengenai hubungan antara Tenma dan Kariya menjadi _trending topic _di Inatter pada malam itu. Sungguh, ini semua berkat kecanggihan teknologi yang membuat para muda-mudi ini jadi lebih senang bergosip ria di sana (ketimbang menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar demi bekal di masa depan).

* * *

Spekulasi orang-orang mengenai hubungan Tenma-Kariya pun semakin menguat dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua makhluk ini jadi terlihat lebih sering bersama dibanding waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Sejumlah orang yang tadinya susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya langsung kepada salah satu di antara mereka pun akhirnya tak bisa lagi membendung rasa ingin tahu yang terus bergolak di dalam kepala.

"Hei, Tenma."

"Ng?" Tenma sedang bingung memilih kaleng jus yang ingin ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Kariya, ya?"

_Klontreng._

Telunjuk Tenma tidak sengaja memijit sekaleng kopi pahit. _Aaah.._

Tangan sang kapten kesebelasan Raimon meraih kaleng kopi tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga, minuman itu sudah terbeli, jadi, sayang 'kan kalau seandainya tidak diminum. "Ng…" bola mata sewarna langit milik Tenma berputar, "Kalau seandainya iya… memang kenapa?" gumamnya pelan, merasa agak malu jika ia harus menjawabnya secara terbuka. Hal ini bisa terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa pemilik nomor punggung delapan ini sedang salah tingkah.

Shinsuke, sang penanya sekaligus teman akrab dari Tenma sejak pertama kali mereka sekelas, berseru dengan suara lantang, "WAH! SELAMAT, TENMA! AKHIRNYA KAU JADIAN JUGA DENGAN KARIYA!"

(…Dan, terima kasih kepada Nishizono Shinsuke yang bertubuh kecil namun suaranya tidak semungil dirinya; berkat _bantuan_ darinya ,kini gosip-gosip yang beredar di kalangan anak-anak Raimon sudah berganti status menjadi _official_.)

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari tempat Tenma dan Shinsuke berada, terdapat sesosok makhluk dengan sorot mata yang tajam, sedang menatap intens ke arah mereka berdua. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun isi hatinya menggumamkan banyak hal.

_"…Wah. Berita duka buat si Ntut, nih."_

* * *

Sore harinya, anak-anak dari kesebelasan Raimon kembali melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Meskipun informasi mengenai hubungan Tenma dan Kariya sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan luar-dan-dalam; namun tak terdengar sedikit pun kalimat godaan apalagi siulan iseng yang ditujukan kepada mereka berdua. Semua tampak biasa dan berjalan normal seperti biasanya, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat ini, seluruh anggota sedang berkumpul di ruang ganti baju. Seusai berganti pakaian, satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, hingga yang tersisa di sana hanyalah dua makhluk dengan warna rambut yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

Seorang anak berambut putih menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya secara perlahan. Setelah itu, ia mendekati sebuah sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan aksen menyerupai buntut di rambutnya yang sekelam malam.

_"…Ntut—"_ ujar Hakuryuu, si anak berambut putih, menggantung kalimatnya. Sosok dengan aksen menyerupai kuncup di rambutnya ini tidak berani untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

Sementara itu, Tsurugi, pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara Hakuryuu, sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan bergulir. Ia menutup pintu lemari besi seraya berujar, "Ya, aku sudah tahu soal itu."

"..Tapi kan, Ntu—"

"Itu haknya untuk memilih siapa orang yang ingin dicintainya." Ucap Tsurugi singkat, jelas, padat. Lugas. Datar. _Monoton. _Membuat Hakuryuu yang tadinya ingin menimpali perkataannya jadi otomatis bungkam seketika.

Kemudian, percakapan antara dua sahabat ini pun berakhir begitu saja. Dengan atmosfir yang sama sekali terasa tak nyaman bagi Hakuryuu, bersamaan dengan dilihatnya punggung bernomor 10 milik Tsurugi yang menghilang begitu saja di hadapannya bagai disedot ke dimensi ruang dan waktu yang lain. Tak berhasil menemukan kata-kata lain yang bisa ia ucapkan, akhirnya Hakuryuu pun memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti sosok Tsurugi di belakangnya.

(Sebab, siapa tahu saja Tsurugi membutuhkan sebuah pundak untuk bersandar jika tiba-tiba saja sang _ace striker_ itu ingin menangis.)

.

.

_[Continue]_


End file.
